1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet loading system, and more particularly, to a sheet loading system for consecutively loading sheets onto a multi-step process press machine such that a plurality of workpieces loaded respectively on a plurality of workstations is simultaneously processed by one stroke.
2. Description of the Related Art
Press machines are machines for performing shearing work, forming work, and squeezing work on a variety of workpieces such as metals, plastics, and textiles, thereby producing products, and are suitable for mass production and thus are in widespread use throughout the industrial field. Press machines use press die sets having a variety of structures for a variety of work, such as cutting, punching, blanking, piercing, bending, drawing, and embossing, on workpieces. A press die set is composed of an upper die which is installed at a ram of a press machine, and a lower die which is installed at a bolster of the press machine. A ram is called a slide, and a bolster is also called a table. A press die set is called a punch, a cutter, or others according to its function.
A “MULTI-STEP PROCESS PRESS SYSTEM” of Korea Patent No. 10-0715422 simultaneously processes a plurality of workpieces loaded respectively on a plurality of workstations by one stroke, and sequentially loads workpieces onto the workstations, thereby finally producing complete products. The multi-step process press system is composed of a multi-step process press machine, a plurality of press die sets, a transfer feeder, a destacker, and a numerical control leveler feeder.
The transfer feeder simultaneously loads blank workpieces loaded respectively on the workstations of the multi-step process press machine, onto the subsequent units. The destacker is installed at one side of the press machine, and accommodates a large amount of blank workpieces, in a stacker, and sequentially loads the blank workpieces onto the workstations of the press machine. The numerical control leveler feeder is installed at the other side of the press machine, and sequentially loads roll type coil workpieces onto the workstations of the press machine. The numerical control leveler feeder is composed of an uncoiler in which a coil workpiece is set and which uncoils the coil workpiece, and a leveler which linearly processes the coil workpiece uncoiling from the uncoiler.
Since the multi-step process press system according to the related art as described above is configured to perform press work while consecutively loading blank workpieces or coil workpieces onto the multi-step process press machine, the multi-step process press system is difficult to applied for processing sheets into the workpieces. That is, in order for efficiency processing of a press machine, it is needed to consecutively and stably load sheets; however, there is a problem in which the configuration of a sheet feeder for loading sheets becomes complicated. Also, since a large amount of dead time occurs in loading sheets, and thus a processing speed remarkably decreases, there are problems in which productivity decreases and the cost of production increases.